Human and Succubus
by soul-of-writing
Summary: This is just your typical Rosario Vampire story except Tsukune falls in love with Kurumu instead of Moka. Kurumu on the other hand just sees the boy as a prize to steal away from Moka. Will she change the way she feels? Will Tsukune and Kurumu get together? Why am I asking you these questions? Read on and all will be answered. There may be an OC involved too. Be sure to comment.


**Hello everyone! I am extremely pleased to present the first chapter of Human and Succubus 2.0. For those of you who are veterans of my story welcome back, it's good to have you once again! I just want to take a second to thank all of you for commenting on the story back when I first began to write it over five years ago. In all actuality, it was all of your comments that gave me the resolve to rewrite this story. If it wasn't for all the comments that pleaded for me to finally update, then none of us would be here. You all gave me the warm and fuzzies, along with a big goofy smile that I could not get rid of no matter how hard I tried. So again, thank you all. Now, to anyone who is new here, I welcome you for the first time and I do hope that you enjoy this story. If you are a little confused as to where the 2.0 came from, let me explain. A little over five years ago I decided to write this story about Tsukune and Kurumu falling in love, a virtual retelling of the classic Rosario Vampire. The only problem was that I never continued it past chapter 9. I let a lot of time pass by until the very moment when I decided to take up the mantle once again. If you came here through reading the original copy then you're pretty much up to speed. If you clicked on this story without seeing the original then by all means go back and read if if you like just so you can get a little better context, although it is not necessary because we are starting over. What I will explain though, is that on my authors profile I have this story and another plainly titled** _ **Human and Succubus**_ **. That one is the original and this one here that you will soon begin to read is the edited/revamped/restarted version. One last reminder: make sure to comment! Please, the comments help a lot, they point me in the right direction and they provide me with the motivation to keep going. If I know that there are those out there that enjoy my writing, it really makes me happy. Anyways, enough of this sappy s***, what say we get to the story already?**

Chapter 1: When Girls Fly

In the school bus, elbow on the window ledge, hand on his face, and staring past his reflection in the window, sat a lone passenger named Tsukune Aono. He looked on as the bus traveled along the dirt road, passing straw houses that appeared so weak they could have been blown away by a passing wind. Rice paddies filled with people harvesting their crop was all that was interesting out there. He opened his mouth, took a breath, held it in for a couple of seconds, and released it in a self-indulgent sigh.

Tsukune was an average looking guy. He wasn't athletic but he was slim, albeit a little more on the scrawny side. He had light skin that was free of acne or other blemishes. His hair was black and of medium length, occasionally falling in front of his forehead. He wore a turquoise sports jacket over a white button-up shirt with a red tie around his neck, khaki pants, and brown dress shoes. His face was kind, although it wasn't anything out of the ordinary that made girls swoon. What did differentiate Tsukune from the rest of the average guy population, was his eyes. They were the color of milk chocolate, exerting a soft gaze that made one feel cared for and safe.

Heaving out another sigh, Tsukune took a quick glanced over at the bus driver wearing his purple hat and uniform, then flicked his eyes quickly back. The weather was perfect outside with a clear azure sky that stretched on for miles, as far as the eye could see. Despite this warm weather, Tsukune still had a tugging in his stomach. _I wonder what type of school I'm going to?_ He pondered this question for a second before directing his gaze towards the front of the bus at the mysterious driver.

Tsukune recalled that earlier that day when the bus pulled up in front of his house, the bus driver had turned his head to welcome him in with a toothy grin, cigarette clenched between his pearly whites. Looking up from his mouth, Tsukune was surprised by his glowing yellow eyes. He stood glued to his spot, bags in hand mesmerized by the glow of this man's eyes. _Is this the bus to Yokai Academy?_ He had asked, to which the driver nodded and waved him in. As if pulled in by the wave of the bus drivers hand, Tsukune walked up the steps of the bus. The doors closed shut behind him with a snap. Tsukune took notice that the bus was entirely empty. With a lurch the bus began its journey and Tsukune was forced to jump into the nearest seat before he fell on his face.

Staring at the drivers back, Tsukune wished he hadn't stepped foot inside the bus. His gaze travelled above the purple hat, up to the rearview mirror. He couldn't quite see the glowing yellow eyes because they were covered by the brim of the purple hat. Then, just as Tsukune began to rethink their existence, the driver lifted his head and stared back at Tsukune, eyes bright and yellow. Goosebumps sprang up on Tsukune's skin, and his head snapped back to face the window. _Jesus! I hope he didn't see me looking at his eyes._ A bead of sweat crawled down from his forehead, down the side of his face. He hoped that he didn't look guilty at the moment, especially if the driver was now looking at him through the mirror.

"You ever been to Yokai Academy before kid?" The drivers gruff voice broke the monotonous undertones of the humming of the bus's engine. Tsukune cautiously faced the front of the vehicle and looked at the bus driver in the mirror. This time he could see that the driver was giving glances up at Tsukune, in between paying attention to the road. The man's cigarette dangled dangerously from his lips, appearing to have the ability to fight gravity. The man had whiskers that made him appear to be a French man, and a nose that hooked down. Around his eyes, shadows clung to his skin, interrupted only by his flashlight eyes. "I'm sure your parents must have told you all about the school considering there's a good chance that they went there in their younger days. Most of you kids going to Yokai have that in common."

"No sir, my parents never went to Yokai. My father brought home a manila folder from the school one night and it was the first time that any of us had heard of the school." Tsukune responded to the bus driver but was put off by the man's ever present smile. "In fact, I don't know anybody else that has ever heard of Yokai Academy."

It was true that the academy was a complete mystery to both Tsukune and his family, as well as the fact that his father had brought home a manila folder from the school one night. He remembered that day clearly.

* * *

Tsukune stood in an empty class with three other boys, all wearing their black middle school uniform. It had been their last day of classes and they were discussing the high schools that they would all be going off to. One boy mentioned that he was gonna have such a bad time at an all boys school, while another complained about the long commute he would have in order to get to his high school. The third boy noticed Tsukune's silence and glum attitude.

"Hey guys, uh, cool it a little with all that talk."

The other two boys turned to Tsukune, and began to mumble apologies.

"It's okay, really guys, I'll just have to take the entrance exams next year." Tsukune tried to give a reassuring laugh.

With that the other boys decided to head out to the arcade that had just opened up. They left Tsukune in the dark empty room, with only the light from the sinking sun coming through the open windows. With that he picked up his bag from his chair and walked to the door. Before exiting, he took one last look at the classroom. _Well at least I had some fun times here._ He closed the door behind him on the room devoid of life.

Later that night he was at home in his room, playing a computer game in order to ease his mind instead of drowning in thoughts over the entrance exams. It was a shoot 'em up, one that he'd played many times over already. Even so he was super focused on the game because he was on the last level and as many times as he'd played the game, he still couldn't beat the level on the first try. Close, so close, just a couple more shots at the boss character and he would be vict- the games losing soundtrack played as Tsukune lost his final life and the retry screen came up.

"Ugh, I can never beat this guy!"

Just as he was saying that, he heard the front door to his house swing open. His father's voice, grand and jolly, announced his arrival.

"Honey! Tsukune! I'm home and I have great news for my son!" Tsukune got up from his chair and opened the door to his room, in order to head into the living room where his parents now were. Upon entering, he noticed that his mother and father were embracing each other, goofy smiles on their faces and tears streaming down. "Tsukune, I have solved our problems about your entrance exams." _Our problems?_ Tsukune thought. In his father's hand was a manila envelope with the words, "Yokai Academy" written on it, and addressed to him. Tsukune's father let go of his mother and with one hand on his chin and the other sticking out the envelope towards Tsukune, he struck a cool guy pose.

"You are not going to have to wait an entire year my son, for your father has provided for his family." Tsukune just eyed the envelope suspiciously.

"Take the envelope darling, your father has brought you this gift. Go on honey, tell Tsukune how you found it." Tsukune's mother was wiping the tears of joy from her face.

At this Tsukune's father faced him and flashed a smile so bright it gave off a small gleam. "I was coming home from work, when I noticed a priest in front of me dropped this from his robes. I picked it up and I was about to give it to him, but I noticed that your name was on it. When I looked up to talk to the priest he had already gotten far ahead of me. He was heading in the opposite direction of town, away from our house so I believe he might have mistaken the address. I also believe that it was fate that brought me to that same point as the priest. Now we can finally rest easy because you will be going to Yokai Academy!"

"I've never heard of Yokai though? Do you know anything about it dad? What about the priest? Does that mean it's a religious school?" Tsukune was full of so many questions.

"My son you will be able to go to school after all!" His father completely ignored his questions.

"Honey, you are a super dad for finding this for Tsukune!" Also his mother.

* * *

"Let me give you some advice, kid." The bus drivers gruff voice broke Tsukune out of his thoughts. "Yokai Academy is a _scary_ place. I wouldn't be surprised if I see you at the bus stop catching the first ride home."

"Haha, thanks?" Tsukune gave a small nervous laugh. _How was that advice?_

The bus driver kept a big creepy smile on his face, and in order to ignore this, Tsukune had to look away. Even so, he could still feel the piercing gaze of the bus driver. He tried to focus on the passing countryside with all his might. Just then his cell phone began to vibrate and his ringtone played. Quickly he reached into his pocket and retrieved his phone and looked at the screen. Kyoko, his cousin was the caller. This was just the distraction that he needed from the strangeness that surrounded him at the moment. Hopefully a normal conversation with his cousin could calm his nerves.

"Hello, Kyo?"

"Tsuki! Have you arrived yet? How far away are you? Are you doing okay?" Tsukune attempted to get a word in between these questions, to no avail. "What was your father thinking, sending you off without even knowing anything about this school? Luckily you have me, your loving caring cousin."

"What do you mean, Kyo?"

"Well, I did some research of my own about this school. I couldn't let my favorite cousin do this all alone."

"Really, you did? And what did you find out? I really need some details, Kyo. Things seem a little weird so far." After saying this Tsukune quickly glanced up to see if the bus driver heard him, though it appeared that he was too busy focusing on driving as they approached a tunnel.

"Oh, Tsuki! Things are weird from what I've researched, you see there's-" The other end of the line crackles with static as Kyoko's voice was cut off abruptly.

"Kyo? Hello? Hello? Kyoko, are you there?"

As soon as the bus had gone into the tunnel, that's when Tsukune had lost signal. _I guess I'll have to try calling her back when we reach the other end of the tunnel. Though, it sure is pitch dark in here._

The tunnel was inky black, with only the lights from the bus cutting through. It even seemed that there was no road, that the bus was just gliding through darkness. In front of them there was a bright light, getting closer and closer as they travelled towards it. Closer and closer they came to it, until it surrounded them. It wasn't just white light that enveloped them anymore, but a myriad of colors. The tunnel seemed to have turned into a rainbow tube. All Tsukune could do was watch, mesmerized at the lights. It felt like time was at a standstill inside the bus, and nothing felt real anymore. The brightness was increasing more and more now, until Tsukune had to close his eyes to keep from being blinded. Even like this he had to put his hands in front of his face to block out the light. The moment passed after a few seconds and he could sense that the light was back to normal.

Upon opening his eyes, Tsukune took in the sights around him. Everything was completely different from the world he knew before the tunnel. The sky was overcast and appeared to be on the verge of raining, while just a couple of minutes ago on the other side of the tunnel, it had been a warm sunny day. The bus was travelling along a cliff, and at the bottom was an ocean that stretched out past the horizon. The thing about the water though, it was blood red. It also appeared that there was no path for the bus to travel on. It was just going alongside the cliff, until it stopped in front of a scarecrow with a pumpkin for a head, dressed in a black vest and tie, white gloves and a cape. It had a sign attached to its front and had the words "bus stop" written. They were right at the edge of a forest devoid of life. There was not a tree in sight that had a single leaf. They had the appearance of toothpicks that had been stuck into the ground.

"Well, kid, this is your stop." The bus driver turned in his chair to face the now open doors of the bus. He took out another cigarette from his pocket to replace the now finished one that he threw out. After lighting it he took a big puff and turned his head towards Tsukune. "You getting off kid or what?"

"I- yeah sorry, I was just distracted. Sorry, I'll get off." Tsukune stood, picked up his suitcase, and walked up to the front of the bus. "Thank you for the ride, sir."

The man just smiled at Tsukune and continued puffing his cigarette. Once he was off the bus, the doors closed immediately behind him, then the tires turned and through the tunnel went the bus again. Looking around, Tsukune got a better look at the forest. All around were, what looked like bones and skulls littered all over the forest floor. Tombstones also popped out of the ground here and there. He guessed that the school had decorated for Halloween, although it was still months away. Giving one last look back at the tunnel, he walked in the direction of the path that cut through the forest. In the distance, Tsukune could see the turrets of a castle peeking over the trees. Taking a guess that that was the school, he thought about what could lie ahead.

 _I guess I can't really back out of this now that the bus is gone,_ Tskunue thought.

The path through the forest was rather creepy for Tsukune and it was pretty long too. It was mostly creepy because he was alone and all the skulls on the ground seemed to be smiling at him. They appeared to be as realistic as you could get. _This day could not get any worse._ He looked up at the sky to make sure it wouldn't start raining too. There were so many clouds in the sky, and even the blue that shone between the clouds seemed dull. He noticed a bird flying high in the sky and followed it with his eyes, wishing he could fly so he wouldn't have to walk the long path. It was an odd bird, shaped weirdly and bigger than any bird he'd ever seen. As its altitude decreased, it became easier to see that this was not a bird. Although it had wings, it was definitely a person. More specifically, it was a girl.

"All right, I know it's been a weird day but now you're really messing with me, brain."

Tsukune tapped his head and then rubbed his eyes. He looked up at the sky again, it was empty of any flying girls. Not sure if he was more disappointed that there was no flying girl or the fact that he was surely going insane, he continued walking. Settling on the fact that he just needed to rest, Tsukune remembered that he still needed to call back Kyoko. He took out his phone and flipped it open. The screen read "no signal."

"What? No signal? How am I gonna call Kyoko?"

"Who's Kyoko?"

"Ah!" Tsukune's phone fell out of his hand, and he whipped around towards the sound of the voice.

There was no one behind him, although he was sure that he'd heard a female voice. _Okay then I am definitely going mad. First I think I see a flying girl, and now I think I hear a girl. Maybe I just need a girlfriend._ He took another look around but still saw no one.

"Up here silly!" This time Tsukune looked up, and sitting on a branch of a tree, was the same girl that he'd seen flying. His eyes widened at the sight of her. "So who's Kyoko then? Is she your girlfriend?"

"Uh, sorry?"

"What? You act like you've never seen a beautiful girl before."

The girl stood up on the branch. She was beautiful, that was something that Tsukune agreed with. Her hair was an ocean blue that was tied back with a purple maid headband, with a little golden star on the left side. The purple of her eyes was deep and mesmerizing, one could easily get lost in them. The girls eyelashes were thick and long, and her skin was very fair. She wore a pale yellow colored vest over a plain white long sleeved polo shirt with a red bow tie. Her skirt was a miniskirt version of the schools uniform, although Tsukune wasn't sure if that was even allowed. Her shoes were plain brown dress shoes, but her socks caught his attention, they were baggy sailor fuku socks. Another thing that caught his eyesight was her enormous breasts. The girl was skinny and her stature was pretty small but her boobs were huge!

"Your phone won't work by the way, this place has no connection to the outside world. So whoever Kyoko is, forget about her, you won't be able to call her." The girl knew that Tsukune was looking at her breasts and this gave her an evil grin. "So how about you and I get to know each other instead. My names Kurumu Kurono. What's yours?"

"Kyoko is my cousin," he said, almost dumblike. "I'm Tsukune Aono. How did you get in that tree?"

"I flew up here silly boy." Kurumu placed her arms on her hips. _This is going so easily, the first boy from this school to make my slave and I already have him thanks to my G-cupped girls. Yahoo!_

 _She flew up there?_ "Heh?" Tsukune gave her a confused laugh. He couldn't tell if she was playing around. "Did you say you flew?"

"Of course I did. But here, let me get down so I can get a better look at you."

With that the girl jumped forward off the branch, her skirt flapping up as she fell towards Tsukune. Before he could move out of the way, Kurumu landed right on Tsukune and they both toppled down.

"Oh, Tsukune don't touch that!"

Kurumu was on top of the boy, and the way she was, his hands were both under her breasts. At first he didn't know what he was touching, until he gave them a squeeze. Kurumu blushed and let out a small moan. She quickly got up and turned her back to him.

"Kurumu I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, I swear!" Tsukune got up too and started bowing in apology. _They were so soft though._

Kurumu knew she couldn't appear weak to this boy that she'd just met. If she wanted to fulfill her mission and prove to her mother that she could make all the boys at Yokai Academy her slaves, then she would have to suck it up and get used to this type of thing from boys. All guys were playthings for her kind, that's all she needed to think about, but she knew she didn't completely agree with that, because she also wanted to find her one and only. The guy she would fall in love with, who she could give her heart to. Either way she still needed as many slaves as she could get, so she turned back around towards Tsukune.

"It's okay Tsukune, maybe you'd like to do it again, huh?" Kurumu walked over to Tsukune and got real close to him. She pushed her breasts on to him and gave him a cutesy smile. "What do you think? Would you like to be mine? Just look into my eyes Tsukune."

"Look into your eyes?"

"Yes Tsukune, just look into my eyes and we'll do a lot of things together. Don't you want to be mine?"

When Tsukune locked eyes with Kurumu, his mind went blank except for all thoughts of her. All he wanted was to be with her, to do whatever she wanted. Her wish was his command and wow did she smell great. A lovey dovey look overtook Tsukune. Nothing else mattered to him now except this girl in front of him. Deep inside his mind he knew something was wrong but he couldn't resist his thoughts about her. Upon seeing the ridiculous look plastered on his face, Kurumu knew that she had Tsukune. He was looking her in the eyes and she knew that all she needed to do now was kiss him and he'd be the first of her slaves forever. Kurumu blushed again. She had to steel her nerves, but gazing back into Tsukune's eyes, knowing what she was about to do, it made her heart beat faster. This average looking boy would be her first. Tsukune Aono would be hers forever, once she kissed him. Just then, from behind her, she heard someone shout.

"LOOK OUT!"

Kurumu reacted quickly. Her sense for danger told her to jump out of the way, thus she jumped up. From her back, leathery bat-like wings sprouted and from the base of her spine, a devilish tail. Her fingernails also grew into huge claws. Kurumu flapped her wings and flew up into the air.

The shout came from a pink haired girl, who had just lost control of her bicycle and was barreling towards Tsukune. He stood, still dazed, glued to his spot. The girl tried to gain back control of her bike, but her front wheel hit a rock, causing her to flip forward and be flung from the bike. She flew right towards Tsukune, crashing into him. Both of them falling to the ground and rolling backwards. Now snapped out of his stupor, Tsukune found himself on the ground with a girl for the second time that day, except this time he was on top.


End file.
